Second Chance
by OneSoul98
Summary: Draco has returned for his last year in Hogwarts, the consequences for the war are visible in all the students, but in this new year all the necessity of keeping appearance is missing, so he can show his real feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**All the characters here mentioned are the property of J. K. Rowling I'm just using her creation for entertainment.**

He thought again about the decision he has already done; It was painful and most of all crazy.

Why he should return to Hogwarts, in the castle was nothing for him, one of her friends was dead, the other in Azkaban and for Zabiny and Parkinson well… just let us say that is better for him never met with them again.

So with all that said, Why in the name of Merlyn we were walking trough King Cross Station? For what reason, he made the suitcases and confirm with an owl the stupid letter. Maybe he can return home and attain his parents, ask them if he could go to Paris with them, but not he has too much pride.

The hour took place, and the train appeared to the station, He feels more sentimental, mothers with their boys convincing them to be prudent in the school, old classmates speaking vehemently and the sound of all those pets, although something wasn't all perfect, meanwhile, the picture was the same than two or three years before the spirit of the people were more shadowy, those colleagues that start talking cheerfully and powerfully now are crying for one of them who probably went death, and yes fathers are constantly convincing to their boys to perform well because they could get in troubles but not this moment, they must act for his security, They said that the castle is no longer secure.

From the distance he could visualize a fuzzy brown hair, He smiles a moment, Granger she constantly is the smartest one.

He saw that Potter and Weasley weren't there.

At the midnight the students arrive in the castle.

It was a modest group like twelve children for their initial year, twenty-two for the second, fourteen for the third and four generations, twenty-one for the fifth and six generations and finally twenty for the last course for the twenty just two of them were in Slytherin Draco Malfoy and Theodor Nott, such a strange couple.

The dinner went normal, the selection ceremony was sad, no one claps their hands, no congratulations only cold eyes were there, most they went to Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, the war has killed almost all the brave people and as for the pureblood like him and Theodor, half of them went to Azkaban and the other half is hiding in some exotic country.

They left the dinner table and made his way to the dormitory. He never realized that Anthony Goldstein was behind him.

-You idiot¡- He yelled at me and then he crashes his fist in my face. The hit was hard enough to make me fall. No one tries to stop him.

-My dad passed away, and my mom went crazy¡, all of that for your love to Voldemort¡-His eyes have a fire that I've never seen before.

I stood up slowly and looked at him,-So what?, Do you want and apologize?, This fool not intimidated me.

-Go to hell, Malfoy- I can see the hate in his eyes, it was so pure.

I laugh-I have been already there Goldstein, so the next time that you have the necessity of annoyed me… Well, I can organize a reunion between you and your father.

Granger was in the public, looking at me wondering why I have done to become in this, then he blinked and Granger disappears.

Later on in the common room, he was putting a bit of ice in his cheek trying to decrease the swelling.

-I've been thinking because we are alone, we do not have the necessity of keep the appearance- Theodor told me with an enigmatic tone, after that he goes upstairs to the dormitory and let me in the darkness.

I made a crooked smile and one name came to my mind instantly.

Granger.


	2. Perception

It was a long night, after the little show that Goldstein did time pass slowly.

Because of the castle was in ruin, they forced us to share common rooms, girls in one side and boys in another

the only one who remains alone was the Slytherin couple, she supposes that the professors thought if all of them were together the loneliness will be less.

She was not sure at all.

Another change was that this year classes started in the afternoon and continued until the night, the morning were used to repair the castle so all the students from the second year until the seven years has something to do.

That they was her turn to help in the clinic, her ability with potion was good enougth to help Madame Pomphrey to take care not only students from Hogwarts also witches and wizards from all England, Wales, Scotland and Ireland, so her day was busy.

That they she was making more regeneration blood potion, because most of the injuries of the patient refuse to close, we occupied Padma to discover what kind of curse were in use in a whole family, all the members has a malformation in their faces.

Ginny was performing Wolfsbane potion for the victims werewolf, see a child no older that seven years passing the process of transformation make me cry, but not just kid older people were affect to.

Ginny looks at me and smiles, with signs she asks me if we can speak for a moment, I said yes and get closer to her desk.

"Busy day isn't it?", I said.

"Yes, but I would like to talk about Patil… you know we need to find a solution for her"

I look her, with all the work that has to do I almost forget about Patil, poor girl, I promise myself make as much as I can to help her.

"I'm searching for a solution, don't worry I can handle it"

She nods her head and goes back to work again I made the same.

The rest of the morning went normal, when all the patients could let the room, a man with multiple cuts in her face and a big injury in his stomach enter to the room yelling and asking for help for him and his family.

All the present in the room run to help the men, he loses a lot of blood and his face had a pale white color, his skin was cold and he was breathing with difficulting, the situation was alarming, also we need to find out where his family was if they still alive, we have to move faster.

Madame Pomfrey came where we were and start giving orders for all of us, I run and bring with me more blood regeneration potion for all the blood because we weren't sure what type of blood the man has.

Padma and Ginny bring water, alcohol, and other supplements and cut the mud clothes of the man to get more visibility of his injuries.

It took us an hour to establish the men, and another hour to make him speak properly and asked him where his family was.

" They are closed in our house in Liverpool, we were to attack by Death Eaters, and I know is almost impossible but I recognize them, please you have to help them my wife and my little daughter they're all that I have"

"We need voluntaries", Madame Pomfrey said, and immediately I raise my hand.

"You can't go alone," Ginny said

"I will go with her" a man's voice come from outside the room and I get shocked when I realize that Malfoy was in the door watching us.

"Don't make me laugh Malfoy, instead of help us you will help them," Parvati said with anger in her voice.

"Not your business Patil, but if they still in the house Granger will need all the help possible to escape with life"

"He is rigth", Madame Pomfrey said "If you aren't back in an hour I will send auror against you Malfoy".

"I understand"Malfoy said and then look at me with caml eyes

"Common Granger, we have to help them".


End file.
